Escape
by EdwardMasen-luver-4ever
Summary: I found that not even physically hurting myself could help me escape the world I was in. A world that wasn't even completely normal, Whatever that meant.
1. First Chapter

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

I slammed my fists on the alarm clock and slowly got out of my bed. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and put my lip ring and belly button ring where they belong. I went back into my room and put on a pair of black distressed, skinny jeans and a tight fitting black My Chemical Romance shirt that didn't quite reach the top of my pants, so it showed a sliver of skin.

I looked in my top drawer and pulled out my favorite pair of fishnet gloves that went up to my elbows. I went back in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I took my black eye liner and drew a thick line under my eyes; I put it back and smudged the eyeliner so it left a dark shadow under my eyes.

I fixed my hair so that my bangs covered my eyes. When I was younger I used to have brown, wavy hair that ended at my waist, but now my hair ends a little under my shoulder and is layered. My hair is still brown but it now had black, purple and red highlights in it.

People call me emo and I guess I am minus the slitting of the wrist. I've tried it but I found that by physically hurting my self I couldn't escape what was going on in my world.

By the way, my name is Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Swan. I never met them, my real parents, when I was born I guess they didn't want me and put me on the door step of Charlie's ex- best friend Billy Black and his wife Kaily Black. They have three children and we are all the same age. Their names are Rebecca, Clair and Jacob Black. We all live in the small town of Forks, Washington and all 4 of us attend the one and only Forks High school. I have no friends, except my "family", and everybody considers me a freak, they only think that because I like to wear black and don't speak to anyone inside school. But what they don't know is that I have powers. You see, I could manipulate people's dreams and I could also compel people to do anything I want them to do. I could also manipulate people's feelings.

Nobody knows about this, not even the Blacks. I don't even know how I have them, as far as I know my parents were human, so that makes me human to right?

_Whatever_, I went to my closet, pulled out my jacket and went down stairs to the kitchen I put my black converse on and grabbed an apple from the table. I went outside and saw my "siblings" were already waiting for me by my black Mercedes. I opened the doors and hopped into the driver's seat. I pulled into the school and Rebecca and Clair went to their friends while Jacob and I walked into the school. He walked beside me until he found his friends leaning by the lockers.

"Bye, Bells," He's called me that since he could talk and I've always hated it. I went to homeroom even though knew I would be the first one there and sat in the back of the class.

I just sat there waiting for nothing until I heard foot steps in the class room. I knew I wasn't the teacher 'cause there was still half an hour till the bell rang, so I looked up to see a guy just standing there looking at me.

I heard that we had new kids coming here but I didn't know when, I guess he was one of them. He had hair the color of a penny that fell over one of his green eyes that you would just get lost in. He had a strong jaw and high cheek bones. He was wearing black pants and black converse, (like me,) and a snug black t- shirt and a motorcycle jacket. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't attractive, but he would probably be like all the other people in my school, rude and judgmental, even though he looked as emo as me.

He walked to the back of the class and sat at the corner of the room I wasn't sitting at. I just went back to doing what I was doing before, which was nothing. I took my Ipod out of my jacket pocket and put on "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin. I listened to my ipod until homeroom was over not caring if the teacher caught me or not.

I went to my locker and took out everything I needed for the upcoming classes. I was just about to close my locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see the motorcycle jacket, wearing guy.

I just stared at him until he started talking, "Um, I am new here and I was wondering if you could show me where Mrs. Remsen's class is?" He had the most attractive voice, he didn't sound arrogant or like he wanted to be talking to anyone else but me. He just sounded like….. He sounded like he wanted to know where Mrs. Remsen's class was.

I nodded my head and started walking towards my next class, Mrs. Remsen's class. I turned around and saw he wasn't following me. I sighed and used my finger to beckon him forward he got the picture and started following me. We walked silently to Mrs. Remsen's class and I took my seat all the way in the back of the room. Motorcycle dude took the only available seat which was right next to the sluttiest slut in the whole school, Lauren Mallory.

We did what we had to do in the class and I went to my next one. I guess Motorcycle dude had his next class with Lauren because I saw her all over him going in the opposite direction I was going in.

The rest of the day went on and soon it was time for lunch. I got my lunch and started walking towards my table with my head down. When I got there though it wasn't empty, it was occupied by Motorcycle dude. I just stood there for a good 2 seconds and turned around to go find somewhere else to sit when I heard, "Is this your table?" It was Motorcycle dude. I just shook my head and was about to take a step when he spoke again, "You could sit here."

I turned around and took a seat across from him and took a bite out of my sandwich. I just sat there chewing quietly eating my sandwich when the Dude talked again, "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen."

I looked up at him and just stared, "People I talked to today said that you're a freak and that you don't talk to anyone, I just wanted to see for myself if the not talking to anyone thing was true. I don't know you that well so I can't say you're a freak. You don't seem like a freak."

This guy could talk; I just sat there and stared at him, my face holding no expressions at all what so ever.

"So I am guessing it's true. You don't talk." I blinked.

I think he got the signals I was sending and stopped talking.

I finished eating my lunch and walked to y favorite part of the school; the tree in the courtyard all the way in the back. Now I know what you're thinking I like being in the back, and that's true but for a reason. I like being in the back because no one knows I am present. This school doesn't do attendance and if the did I would only raise my hand so no one actually heard me talk.

Now don't get me wrong when Edward was talking to me its not that I didn't want to talk back, I was just surprised that someone who wasn't Clair, Rebecca or Jacob was actually talking to me. Like I said before, people consider me a freak so no one talks to be unless they want to insult me.

The bell rang so I got up and walked to my next class; Biology. When I stepped into the building the teacher wasn't in there. So while I was walking to my lab table, someone stuck their foot in my way and my face met the floor. I looked up and was met by the cold, hard glare of Mike Newton's blue eyes.

"Watch where your walking, Freak." He started laughing and when he laughs everybody does the same.

I get up and feel the all too familiar blush coloring my cheeks a deep red. I walk to my lab table, sit in my seat and put my head down on the cold hard table top. I don't have a lab partner so you could imagine my surprise when I hear the sound of a chair scraping on the floor next to me and someone poking my shoulder.

I look up and see Motor- I mean Edward sitting next to me looking at me with concern in his eyes. It took me a while to find out I was crying.

I whipped away the tear that escaped the corner of my eye and just looked at him with a question in my eyes.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know what's made you cry. You don't look like the kind of person who cries."

I look up at him like he is crazy; he doesn't even know me, so how does he know what type of person I am. Not even Jacob, who has known me my whole life, knows what type of person I am.

"What?" he asks.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of ending my 'no talking to anyone in school' pact that I made to my self, so I just turned and faced the front of the class, happy that Mr. Banner just walked into the class room. Maybe class work could take my mind off of the really weird Edward Cullen.

**Reveiw.**


	2. Second Chapter

**I don't own twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

Oh how I loath the snow. I thought to my self as I cleaned the white fluffy stuff from the windshields of my car at 4o'clock in the morning. This Is Who We Are by Hawthorne Heights blasted through my headphones, I started humming the chorus out loud until I heard, "Hey you!" I looked around me to see if there was anyone else around me, there was no way someone that was sane was talking to me.

"Hi," I turned around and saw a person that was like a head shorter than me with black hair that went in every which way and bright green eyes that reminded me of that Edward guy that talked to me yesterday. She was holding a steaming cup of what looked like coffee in her hand and I was suddenly envious of her. My face was probably red from the cold, "I'm Alice I just moved down the street from you this morning." She said her voice was annoyingly chipper at this time of day.

"Um, hi?" I phrased it as a question wondering why all these people were being nice to me. I'm the emo freak.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Uh Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

"That's such a pretty name! I saw you from my kitchen window and you looked cold so I brought you this cup of coffee. Hope you like hazelnut."

"Um yeah," I took the cup the cup from her out stretched hand and put it on the snow free surface of the hood of my car, "Why are you talking to me?" I said it rather bluntly, but she didn't seem like a person that would talk to me.

"What do you mean?" She said her face scrunched up in a confused expression.

"People around me usually avoid me like the plague. I'm not pretty, I listen to 'weird' music and I where too much black. I'm the emo chick."

"Well I don't think your weird and you obviously don't see yourself clearly, your very pretty maybe if you lay low on the eyeliner and smile a little more than you wouldn't think of yourself as 'not pretty'. You remind me of my brother, to think of it you two would totally hit it off! You should meet him, like now!" She said pulling me towards her house.

"Um Alice I cant right now, I need to get ready for school and I haven't had breakfast yet, maybe another time I promise." I said not wanting to meet anyone right now.

"Ok Bella, I'll see you at school!" She squealed and hugged me whispering in my ear, "I have a feeling we are going to be the best of friends." Then she ran off to her house.

I stared after her in awe wondering why she wanted to be my best friend. I shook it off and took the cup of warm coffee off the hood of my car, walking into my house to get ready for school.

**EPOV**

I woke up to the front door opening and banging against the wall rather loudly. I looked at my clock it read 4:53. I then remembered that the rest of my family was coming today, my brother Emmett, my sister Alice and my mom and dad. I was suddenly mad at them for waking me up right in the climax of the most beautiful dream of my life. It was about the nameless girl I met yesterday. She didn't once utter a word to me but I was captivated by her. Why? You may ask I don't know but I wanted to get to know her.

I got out of my bed and into the bathroom I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I got out with a towel wrapped around my waist.

I went to my drawer and put on my underwear. I looked in the second drawer and took out my black jeans and put them on. I started walking towards my closet to pick out a shirt but stopped when I passed the window I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked out and I saw Alice talking to Nameless girl and she was talking back. What? Why I she talking to Alice but didn't want to talk to me?

She probably thinks I'm a freak just like everybody else in my entire lifetime. I continued walking towards my closet and pulled out a red button up shirt and my red converse I put them on leaving the top two buttons on my shirt undone I went in the bathroom and messed up my hair so some strands hung in front of my eyes.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs where I was met with an overactive pixie, "Hey Edward you're awake! I was just about to come wake you up."

"Hi Alice," I said giving her a hug, "What's up?"

"Nothing, guess what! I just got a new best friend!"

"Already?" Alice and Emmett never had trouble making friends I was the only outcast between the three of us. I've never had one friend in my entire life and I'm not looking for one. Well except for Nameless girl, I wish I could be her friend.

"Yeah she is so nice and she reminds me of you actually, she was cleaning her car and she looked cold so I brought her a cup of coffee and we started talking. Her name is-"

"Don't tell me her name." I knew straight away she was talking about Nameless girl, and yes I wanted to know what her name was but I wanted _her _to tell me it not Alice or any one else.

"But why, I want you to know what the name of my new friend is," she used her pouting face that I became immune to since I turned 10.

"No Alice, I can't believe she talked to you." I said this mostly to myself but Alice heard.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I tried talking to her yesterday when I met her but she wouldn't talk to me, to think of it she didn't talk to any one." I said looking at Alice.

"Well I don't know but she talked to me so why won't you let me tell you her name?"

"Because I want to hear it from her." I told her walking into the kitchen.

I don't care what I had to do I would make her tell me her name, Today.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
